Canary's Finale
by NekoLen
Summary: Trapped in a cage of torment, will the canary ever get to sing to the one it loves? Len K. struggles to understand the emotion of love. Based on the song "Psychotic Len's Love Song".
1. Little Songbird Caught in Clouds

_Hello. I haven't been very successful in writing stories for the past year. 2010 was a year of change for me and was full of sadness and delights. I failed my Journalism course, had huge fights with my mother, got fat, nearly died. But I made some awesome friends, found my true love and am now going to move out of home for the first time._

_Anyway, enough from me. This is my first Vocaloid Fanfiction. It is based on the song "Psychotic Len's Love Song". Please leave reviews if you liked/didn't like this story._

_**Len, Rin and the other Vocaloids do not belong to me (sadly). The song was created and subbed by other people. This is merely a fan story based on said song.**_

Chapter One

The sky outside was a stormy grey, the ominous steely clouds swirled high in the sky, but no rain fell. The day was still and muggy, yet static ran through the air, suggesting a storm was on the way.

With all the air conditioners out of order, the high school was suffering from the suffocating warmth that made all the students sleepy and the teachers grumpy. The air was so hot and thick, that many students were hanging out of the empty windows, panting like dogs.

A few teachers had given up on teaching their pupils altogether and let them muck around while they fanned themselves with books and bits of paper. One English teacher, Gotoh-sensei, had fallen asleep in his chair, a book resting on his large belly. His class saw this as a sign that class was over and half of them left for the pool.

All of them were happy except one blonde-haired boy slumped over his desk.

He had his head resting on his folded arms, and was staring pensively out the window. He glared at the clouds, wondering if his hate for them would make them disappear. Days like this made Len feel depressed.

He lifted his head and peered expectantly at his teacher. He liked English, especially Shakespeare; which they were learning today. He hoped all the noise his classmates were making would wake the teacher from his slumber. But still the giant man slept on, his mouth wide open and drool gurgling in his throat.

Sighing, Len rested his head back on his arms and cast his gaze around the class. He heard a familiar laugh from across the room and his eyes rested on a blonde girl with a white bow in her hair.

She was sitting with two of her friends, a green-haired girl and another girl with long blonde hair. Len knew their faces, but not their names. He focussed on his twin sister instead. She seemed to be enjoying herself; her closed book of Hamlet lay on the ground by her feet as she chatted to her friends.

Len watched her hard, hoping she would turn around and notice his mood. He knew she was the only one that could cheer him up. He always felt left out when she was with other people and seeing her with these girls made him feel jealous. He felt this jealousy turn into resentment. 'Why isn't she turning around and seeing I am upset?' he thought restlessly.

As if she heard his thoughts, Rin looked around and their eyes met. They froze, their blue eyes seeing into each other's thoughts. She sighed and excused herself from her friends, then went over to sit next to her brother.

"What's the matter, Len?" she asked him, moving her chair closer to him. She noticed the shadows under his eyes and the open book on his desk under his arms. "You look tired," she commented.

"I'm ok, I'm just thinking," Len replied, looking back out the window, pretending he didn't care his sister was here, when in fact he already felt slightly better.

"Comon' Len, you and I both know you are upset about something," she insisted. Len looked back at her and smiled weakly. She did have a point. She always knew when he was in a mood, just like he always knew when she was sad. It was nearly impossible to hide things from each other.

"I really don't know," he sighed, "It must be the weather..." He sat up, leaning his head against his sister's shoulder for comfort. "That, and I was up all night studying..."

"I saw that," Rin told him, patting his head when it rested against her shoulder. "You are taking that Geology exam really seriously."

Len closed his eyes, letting the heat take his body to the edge of slumber. He wanted Rin to sing him to sleep, he found that usually made him feel better when he was moody like this.

Again, Rin guessed his wants and started to hum quietly, a tune they had learnt in music lesson just last week. As she tried to remember the rest of the music, she realised what would definitely cheer her sibling up.

"We have music class after school today," she said to him, feeling his mood lift slightly. They both loved music class, where they learnt new songs and tunes to improve their singing. They were tutored by an ex-professional singer, Yamada-sensei, and were in the highest graded class with four other students. They were also the youngest compared to the other students, two of which were adults. Thinking of class made Rin remember something else. "Did I tell you that my friend Miku has gone up a level in her singing and is now attending our class?"

Len had sat back in his own chair and shook his head at this new piece of information. He peered over at the two girls, trying to remember who Miku was. She had to be quite an excellent singer to be allowed into Yamada-sensei's class. "That's cool, she must be good," he commented, still looking at the two girls.

"Yeah, I bet she is... But I haven't been able to hear her sing yet," Rin explained, smiling over at the green haired girl. "Speaking of which, have you got your song ready for Yamada-sensei?"

Len's heart missed a beat. He had completely forgotten about the assignment they had been given last week, due to the upcoming exams and all the study he was doing. It was the first time he had forgotten about music.

"Oh shit..." he cursed, banging his head against his desk. "I forgot completely all about that! What was it again?" he questioned her, almost panicking.

"She wanted us to sing a nice light, happy song," his twin replied, sounding worried. "I'm singing "I Don't Fly"."

Len liked that song and it made him smile that he would be able to hear her sing it again, but he still was upset that he couldn't think up any he could sing for Yamada-sensei.

"Don't worry, I bet you Meiko hasn't thought of anything either," she said, trying to make him feel better. Meiko was an older student who often went out drinking and forgot to find songs to sing for Yamada-sensei. But because she had a very good voice, she always got away with it.

This made Len feel a little bit better. "And I bet you anything that Kaito is gonna do one of his infamous parody songs again!" he laughed, remembering the parody he did last week of one of Rin's songs. "Like when he did..." he began to tease, but Rin stopped him.

"Stop right there, I know what you are talking about," she interjected.

Len grinned at her anger, always feeling much better when teasing his sister. She noticed his cheeky smile and beamed back at him. That was the brother she loved. Since he was feeling better, he closed his book and asked her to introduce him to her friends.

As he left the desk, a piece of paper he had poured all his thoughts upon stuck out from page 50 of Hamlet. The words "I love you" could be seen sketched in the bowels of a bleeding heart.


	2. I Love You Deadly

_The fanmade MV of Psychotic Len's Love Song (also known as Yanderenka or Yandelenka Love Song) that this story is based on can be found here: youtube_.com/watch?v=J-t-wm2BobI

_English translations by__**motokokusanagi2009**__, and music by Lelele P, it is sung by Len Kagamine. I do not own any of these, only this fan-story._

Chapter Two

The end of school bell rang loudly, breaking the sleepy silence that had surrounded the school and its grounds. The heavy air rolled over in its sleep, allowing a tiny breath of wind to chase the leaves across the courtyard as the noise of relieved teenagers escaped the doors and open windows of the building.

As one being, the students piled out of the doors; glad to break away from the overpowering heat of the classrooms. The courtyard soon was full with students hanging around, catching up with friends and planning what they were going to do for the weekend, or waiting for their parents to pick them up.

Inside the now nearly empty English classroom, Rin waited patiently for her twin brother to pack his books into his bag, but was restlessly thinking about catching up to her friend Miku. As he struggled with the zip, he glanced up at her.

"You go ahead, I'll catch up," he said, sensing her want to walk to music lesson with her new friend. He didn't really mind if she left without him, he was in a much better mood now after being included in Rin's conversation with Miku and Neru. He realised he actually quite liked them; there was nothing wrong with them. Well, except for the blonde-haired Neru's obvious jealousy at the fact that Miku was officially a grade better than her at singing.

"Are you sure?" Rin asked him, not wanting to ditch him and make him upset again. They always walked together, especially to Yamada-sensei's classes.

"Yeah, I'm ok with it. Go catch up to Miku-chan," he insisted, grinning assuredly up at her.

Rin smiled back at him appreciatively and rushed from the room, leaving Len alone in the classroom, stooping over his backpack. 'The zip is nearly broken,' he thought as it jammed for the second time. 'Time for a new bag, I think.'

As he finally got the zip to close properly and stood up, he saw he had left his book on the desk. Sighing in disbelief, he picked it up and shouldered his bag. He couldn't be bothered trying to open his bag again, so he held onto the book, thinking he could always put it in his sister's bag anyway.

As he went to walk out of the classroom, he noticed a piece of paper that had fallen from his book. He bent over to pick it up and his heart skipped a beat. It was his doodles from his mood before, and he was glad he had picked them up. His eyes scanned the paper, taking in the hellish scene he had dreamed up.

Monsters with cruel talons ripped at their chests, exposing their bleeding, still beating hearts and screamed silently in agony to the dark clouds above. In the centre of this disturbing image, was the face of a lady smiling, her eyes made of stars and her hair was light. But no matter how much the demons longed to touch her, they couldn't because their limbs were falling off their bodies from decay. Written below the demons where the words, "I love you deadly."

Len gulped and worried over this picture, scared at how similar the smiling lady was to someone he knew. He couldn't keep it, in case someone else saw, but he didn't want to chuck it out either. He grimaced and screwed it into a ball, then tucked it into his pants pocket.

He glanced up at the clock on the wall and saw that he was going to be late. "Damn," he cursed under his breath, running from the room and down the hallway to music class. The worry he had received from the drawing and the concern about his own mental health disappeared when he arrived at the classroom. He opened the classroom door, making the four pupils already inside glance up at him. He came into the room, panting lightly. Rin beamed at him.

"There you are, we were getting worried," she laughed, not sounding worried at all. Miku smiled sweetly at him, trying not to chuckle at the look on Len's face. He threw his bag next to his sister's and dropped the book on top of them. He sat next to Rin, ignoring the older girl with the brown-hair complaining loudly to the blue-haired boy sitting next to her about his lateness.

"Now that you have joined us, Len-kun, we may now start our lesson," a soft voice spoke over Meiko's. Len felt his heart flutter like a butterfly as the teacher stood up from behind her desk and beamed at him. Her warm brown eyes met his needy gaze for only a second before she looked away.

"Good afternoon class," she greeted them with one of her beautiful smiles. "Today, I am glad to bring some good news. We have an addition to our class, Miku Hatsune."

Miku stood up to the twins' applause. She was blushing slightly, but managed to keep a calm voice when she spoke. Len listened to her speech about how glad she was to be here, but gazed at Yamada-sensei, wishing the woman would look at him too.

Len pondered why he felt like this for the older woman, she was his teacher after all, and over ten years older than him. He knew his feelings were wrong, but yet... Ever since he had joined this class with Rin, he became more and more attached to the lady with the smiling face and loving eyes. If only she knew how he felt and loved him back.

"That's lovely, Miku-chan," Yamada-sensei said after she had finished talking and the twins had ended another round of applause. "Now, would it be alright if you give us a sample of your singing?" she asked the green-haired girl nicely.

Miku nodded, not afraid to show them all the reason why she was there in the first place. "Anything in particular?" she questioned, her cheeks flushing redder when her eyes scanned the small group, especially the when she saw Kaito watching her with one of his little smiles on his face.

"Surprise us," the teacher replied, sitting down beside Rin to watch the new singer perform. "Just one rule in this classroom: 'If you have something to sing about, sing it'."

Miku grinned then cleared her throat and began to sing. It was a simple song with a simple beat about a lonely little girl who had been cursed by a witch and out of loneliness made friends with her reflection in a stream. The class and teacher listened with rapt attention, amazed at how she could easily change her pitch and tune of the song without any effort.

Len turned his attention to the teacher. Yamada-sensei's eyes were glazed over as she was lost in the tuneful notes of Miku's song and the story the lyrics told. Jealousy gripped at him again stronger than before. He couldn't help but to think that Yamada-sensei should only look at him like that. He was her favourite, well that's what his distorted mind was telling him now as Miku finished and the whole class clapped this time.

The green-haired girl blushed brightly now, and took a small bow out of habit. She was pleased that her voice was good enough to gain this much praise from the best singers in school. "T-Thank you, you're too kind," she said to the class, sitting back down by Rin.

'Big deal,' Len thought, 'She isn't THAT much of a singer. Actually, even I could sing better than her. Why is Yamada-sensei giving her that look? Why is she clapping for her? She should be looking only at me.'

"Are you alright, Len?" his sister's concerned voice sounded far away. He started and blinked, the evil thoughts went silent. He tilted his head at her and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Sorry to worry you like that," he apologised to her, seeing the shock on her face. This made him worried again. He wondered what his out of control emotions were doing to his body. But he didn't worry for long because Yamada-sensei stood up again.

"That was lovely, Miku-chan," she said. "Now, class, it's time for your weekly assignments..."

Len cringed. Now he had to explain to the one he idolized why he had failed her this week.


	3. The Eye of the Storm

_Thank you everyone who has reviewed and given me that inspiration to continue this story!_

_So, the plot thickens as poor Len starts to let his jealousy take control. That is not healthy Len-kun! _

Chapter Three

It was nearly dark when Yamada-sensei finally let her students go home. After listening to their songs and giving them some pointers, she began her lesson for the day. She was teaching them ways to keep their singing regulated, even when taking breaths. At the end of the lesson, she wished them all goodnight. While they all shuffled for their bags and streamed from the room, she called for Len.

He couldn't breathe and his heart didn't feel like it was beating anymore. He went to her, feeling his cheeks flushing. He wondered why she wanted to talk to him, and only him. He pushed the probability from his mind that she was going to tell him off for not having a story ready for class. 'I'll tell her now. I'll tell her about my feelings for her. Then we can be together,' his thoughts raced as his heart beat rebooted and beat frantically as her eyes fell onto him.

"Len-kun, I was going to tell you how disappointed I am in you..." she began, her words slicing through his heart like a knife. Just the thought of her saying she was disappointed in him, made him want to die.

"I'm sorry, sensei!" he burst out, unable to keep quiet. He realised he was crying and covered his face. "I was just so busy with study... I didn't mean to forget." He sobbed into his sleeve, hating how his emotions controlled how he was acting in front of his teacher. He started slightly when he felt an arm wrap around his shoulders and felt his body being drawn towards her warm torso. She comforted him with her love and warmth, lulling him nearly to sleep.

"Len-kun, there's no need for that. I said I WAS going to, but instead, I choose to understand," she spoke in a quiet, soothing voice. "I was just going to ask you one thing; what does singing mean to you?"

Len felt puzzled at this question. He blinked the rest of his tears out of his eyes and glanced up at her. He stared into her brown eyes, becoming lost in them. What did singing mean to him? What a strange question... Yet, there was no easy answer. He thought silently for awhile as Yamada-sensei left his side and went to her desk. She opened a draw and brought out her hologram device, the one she used to write music and show to her pupils.

"Len-kun, I want you to think about this. I want you to know what singing means to you before coming back to this class again. I have a special assignment for you, a special song that only you can sing..." she turned on the small white egg-shaped device in her hand and the blue screen flickered into life. On the 2D holographic screen, the blue notes hung on their staff, humming the tune robotically. Len read the piece, excited by the challenge.

"I've never sung this low before..." he said. "But I guess I have to get used to it," he added cheekily. "I might have a deep voice like Kaito-san one day."

Yamada-sensei chuckled to herself and turned off the device. "I bet you will still sing beautifully then," she smiled at Len, making him feel a hundred times better. "Anyway, I'll print this off for you tonight. Come in tomorrow morning if you want, I'll be with Gakupo-san and Luka-san then. You can get your music and also listen to them sing."

Len was delighted at the invite. He knew of the other two adult singers that Yamada-sensei taught, but had never been able to listen to them sing before. "I'd be honoured to sensei," he replied happily, grinning up at her. To think she gave him a special assignment! She had asked for him alone to come into class tomorrow to watch her teach the older students!

"I'm glad you are happier now, Len-kun," she told him. "Now, I bet your sister is waiting for you to walk home with her," she said, winking at him. "I wouldn't want to keep her waiting."

Len nodded and went over to the door, seeing that Rin had taken his bag with her. He stopped before he turned the handle and looked back at Yamada-sensei. "So, I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked her.

"It's a date," she answered with a wink and one of her beautiful smiles.

* * *

"So, what did sensei want with you?" Rin questioned him as they made their way across the now empty courtyard and out of the school gates.

"She just wanted to talk to me, that's all," Len replied, not wanting to tell her about his special assignment, he would rather keep their conversation secret in case his twin wanted to come with him tomorrow morning. "Just about music stuff."

Rin sighed, knowing he was hiding something from her. She decided it was not worth making him angry by trying to make him say what it was, so left it alone. "I grabbed your book as well," she said, changing the subject. She passed the battered copy of Hamlet to him. "Why didn't you put it into your bag?"

"My zip's broken," he explained, opening the book to flick through the pages. He began to think about Yamada-sensei's question. 'What does music mean to me? Being able to sing like this... Why do I like it so much?' he asked himself, pouting in frustration at such a difficult question. 'Why did she have to ask me this?'

"What's wrong now?" his thoughts were interrupted by his nosey sister once more. "You look kinda angry."

"I'm just thinking," he retorted, poking his tongue out at her. "About something sensei asked me today..."

"Ooh! What was it?" Rin interrogated, curious as to what Yamada-sensei would ask her brother. "I bet you can't answer it on your own," she teased when he shook his head.

"Hey! What are you trying to say?" he cried, glaring at her in mock anger. He really didn't mind it when she acted like this around him. He did the same to her too. "I'm no idiot!"

Rin started to laugh and Len joined in shortly afterwards. They laughed so hard, it hurt to breathe and they had to stop walking. Rin collapsed onto Len, making him stagger under her weight and fall onto the ground. They lay there laughing loudly, until they had tears in their eyes.

Panting, Len got to his feet and helped his sister up. She was breathing just as hard and wiped her eyes. She straightened her bow and smoothed down her skirt. They looked at each other then, smiling, they continued on their way.

Len was happy that nothing had changed that much, even with his mood swings. It was the same as always, his sister said things that had them all in stitches, and then they continued like nothing happened. The darkness had been banished to the edge of his sanity, but he knew it was still there. Waiting for a moment of weakness to break through, just like the storm above their heads.


	4. Tuna and Eggplant Casserole

I will be moving house next Monday. Because I won't have internet access for a couple of weeks, I may stop updating. Then when I have internet again BOOM! I'll post like half a story all at once.

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any songs, characters, music, lyrics or translations. I only own Yamada-sensei's personality XDD I will include every song, programmer, translator and character in the appendix at the end of this story._**

_Thank you to my friend Tammy-chan for helping me come up with an appropiate title for this story._

Chapter Four

'The reason for singing...' Len lay in his bed that night, lost in his thoughts. He heard his sister's calm breathing in the bed next to him and knew that at least one of them had fallen asleep. He stared blankly at the dark ceiling, picturing the swirling storm clouds outside. 'The reason I love singing... What singing means to me...' He rolled over and closed his eyes, cuddling into his heavy blankets. 'I want to sing to make people happy... I want you to know that I love you...'

* * *

'_sorawa haiiro kumoyuki mo ayashiku..._'

A strange singing filled Len ears as he stood in the school grounds. He knew that lonely voice. He stood by the gate and glanced up at the clouds.

'_marude bokuno kokoro mitaidane onajidane..._'

He blinked hard and rubbed his eyes. He thought he could see himself in the distance, standing knee-deep in thick liquid past the school's gates. Were his eyes playing tricks on him? His thoughts felt muddy and thick, he couldn't think properly.

'_potsuri hitosuji ochitekita sizuku wa..._'

Small drops were falling on the ground around him. He tried to run to the boy that he thought was him, but he couldn't move. He peered through the mist at his feet, and let out a gasp.

'_sorano? bokuno? docchi? wakaranai soredeii..._'

Was he crying or was it raining? He couldn't tell. All he knew was he was drowning in dark red liquid that was ready to consume his body. He wasn't afraid though. He closed his eyes and laughed.

"It doesn't matter..." he muttered to himself, choking in blood.

* * *

Len sat at the table, staring groggily at his cereal. The disturbing dream he had woken from replayed in his mind. 'Singing helps me express my emotions...' he thought, trying to answer the question and distract himself. He ladled the banana-flavoured muesli onto his spoon and ate it, lost in thought.

He had woken early and gotten dressed as quietly as possible so he didn't wake up his twin or parents. They all usually slept in on a Saturday, so as long as he got ready almost silently, he would be alright.

After eating his cereal, he wrote a quick note to his family explaining where he would be, and then he left his house.

The world outside was still grey with dawn and was darker than usual thanks to the shadowy clouds above. Remembering the tune from his nightmare, he sung to himself as he strolled down the empty street.

"The sky is grey, looks like it's gonna rain,  
It is as cloudy as my mind...  
One drop fell on the ground,  
Is it from the sky, or my eye?"

He stopped at the school gates and glanced at his feet. No bloody liquid was there to drown him. He smirked, thinking about how stupid he would be to believe that it would happen. He shook his head and continued through the gates, trying to remember the rest of the song.

"It doesn't matter," he muttered moodily, "As long as I can be with Yamada-sensei today..."

He halted outside the door to the classroom; his heart was making the strange fluttering motion again. He knocked on the door and waited for what felt like forever.

The door opened and Yamada-sensei's smiling face greeted him. "Oh, good morning Len-kun!" she bowed happily. "I'm glad you came this morning."

Len bowed back to her, grinning at her. "I said I would come," he told her.

"Well, you can come in... But only if you can answer my question..." she teased, barring the entrance with her body. Len blushed and glanced away from her laughing eyes.

"I... I can't describe it... All I can say is..." he stammered, feeling pressured. 'Love,' he thought. "Everything..." he said, rubbing his face. He knew it was a lame answer, but he didn't want to tell her what it really meant to him. "I sing to express myself... I sing to make others happy..." he elaborated quickly.

"That's an ok answer, Len-kun, but I have a suspicion that you are hiding your true answer from me..." Yamada-sensei complained. She then winked at him. "That's ok, you can tell me later," she said, stepping back to let the boy into her class. Len walked in shyly, trying not to stare at the two adult students sitting at the table him and his sister usually sat at.

Gakupo had long purple hair that he had tied back in a single ponytail. He let the side parts hang down to frame his face. His eyes were a deeper purple, and he wore a traditional type of cloth, that Len recognised as what samurai used to wear. He had a serious face and Len thought he would be a snobby or boring person.

Sitting across the table from him was Luka, a pink-haired lady with blue eyes. She was wearing an elaborate dress that was unlike anything that Len had ever seen. She was smiling and laughing with Gakupo, but Len thought she seemed like she would think she was superior and act very spoilt.

When they realised Len had walked into the room, they both looked over at him kindly. Yamada-sensei closed the door and followed him, introducing him to the older pupils.

"This is Len-kun. He's from my afternoon classes and I invited him this morning so he can hear you two sing," she explained, patting Len on the head and messing up his hair.

"Hey, how are you?" Luka greeted, waving at him. "My name is Luka Megurine." She stood up and came over to him to shake his hand. "Wow, you are a cutie!" she squealed fan-girl-like, making Len blush bright red.

"Luka-chan, don't say that, you're embarrassing him," Gakupo said as he joined them. "My name is Gakupo Kamui," he established, "Don't mind the get up, I work in tourism."

Len bowed low to both, still speechless he was actually standing in the same room as the two older, more famous singers. "It's an honour to be here Kamui-san, Megurine-san," he stuttered, remembering his formalities and acting polite.

"Please, please, please! A cutie like you can call me by my first name, or better yet, just call me Onee-chan," Luka winked at him, causing his embarrassment to become worse.

Gakupo winced at her frankness. "Now, now, Luka-chan... Isn't it better if he learns to respect his elders?" he said, but not unkindly. Luka poked her tongue out at him to silence him.

"You're such an old man, 'OJIISAN'," she retorted. Gakupo looked hurt by her comment and opened his mouth to argue but stopped when Yamada-sensei cleared her throat.

"OK now, time to show me the song you two have been working on," she said in a sing-song voice over their bickering. As the two grumpily walked to the clear space where people performed, she smiled down at Len.

"Now you have met Luka-san and Gakupo-san, do you want to stay?" she asked him cheekily. Len nodded, not put off.

"I still want to hear them sing," he persisted. "I bet their singing is better than their personalities!" he joked and the teacher chuckled quietly. He smiled up at her and loved all this special attention. 'Perhaps she does have feelings for me too,' he thought hopefully.

"Well, better get a seat then," Yamada-sensei instructed him. He rushed over to his favourite seat and waited for them to sing.

"What are you going to sing for us today?" questioned the teacher before they started.

"Um... A kind of love song," Gakupo replied, scratching his head in a nervous matter.

Luka "hmph-ed" and crossed her arms. "A duet inspired by our," she cleared her throat and threw a venomous glare at the purple-haired man. "'Relationship'..."

"Good, good... You may start," the teacher initiated, sitting next to Len and balancing a word pad on her knees. Len smiled at her then watched the two start their song. The music sounded like a classic love song when it started, but Len suspected that this song wouldn't be like your average love song.

"Please don't ask me why..." Luka began her voice deep but still feminine.

"All of you wants to know me..." Gakupo answered his voice low and warbling.

Len felt slightly overwhelmed. 'These guys are way better than me or anyone else in my class... Despite their... Dislike for each other...' he thought. 'Will I ever be able to sing like that?'

* * *

_Me again, just a quick note to explain how I imagine everyone's relationships to be like._

_Meiko and Kaito – because they are around the same age (in my eyes) they are classmates/close friends. Meiko is always making fun of or complaining to/about Kaito. Kaito is a nice guy, if a bit clumsy. _

_Miku and Kaito – Miku in this story has quite an obvious crush on Kaito. Because he is older and the classic "stupid male" type, he doesn't realise she has affections for him. He sees her more as a younger sibling that he has to care for._

_Len and Rin – Close friends/siblings. They do everything together and because of this they have devolped an almost "sixth sense"._

_Miku and Rin – Best friends. The classic "bestie" relationship that Len was jealous of at the start of this story._

_Luka and Gakupo – Gakupo loves Luka with all his heart, but Luka constantly turns him down. She isn't sure if she likes him back or just finds him annoying. (This relationship I think is based on the song "Go Google It" which they are singing in this chapter.)_

_Luka and Len – She finds him cute, like a little brother or chibi character._

_Gakupo and Len – He doesn't mind Len, but hates how Luka treats him._

_That's all for now. Hope I haven't made anyone too mad ^^''_


	5. Rain, tears and blood

__

Hey hey! I'm back with chapter five of my fanfic for Yandelenka. Sorry if there are any spelling/grammar mistakes, my computer doesn't have spell check :\

  
_Thank you to ChocolateFantasies for helping me find the perfect song for this chapter. The special song Yamada-sensei set for Len to sing ;)_

Chapter Five 

"Len-kun? Come over here for a second, I'll give you the print-out," Yamada-sensei's voice broke through Len's daydreaming. He blushed slightly and nodded, standing up and walking to her side at once. He glanced over at the other two. Luka and Gakupo were arguing again. He sighed and looked back at the teacher. She saw his look of disbelief and chuckled.

"They are always like this, don't worry about them," she said, smiling. She went over to her desk and bent over the printer, waiting for the machine to finish its job. Len blushed deeper and tried not to stare at her bending over. He couldn't help it, his eyes kept taking him back to the shape of her waist and hips.

She stood up straight and turned around. Len blinked hard and looked away, back at the two adults who were now sitting cross-armed opposite each other. "Do they love each other?" he asked the teacher, hoping she wouldn't notice his embarrassment.

"I think the feeling is mutual," she replied simply. When he turned his head again to see what she meant, she was frowning slightly and holding a sheet of paper. "Anyway, Len-kun I have your music here. I've included the lyrics like always." She gave him the paper. "I'd like you to practice and have the song ready for me next Tuesday."

Len nodded and took the paper, reading the lyrics immediately. He wanted to see straight away what this 'special song that only he could sing' was. The title was "Perfect Circle" and the lyrics made his heart beat faster. Why had the teacher set him this song especially?

"Um... Sensei?" he started, still focussing on the song.

"Yes, Len-kun? Are you unhappy with the song choice?" she questioned him, eyeing his expression. "I could ask someone else to sing it for me..."

"No... Don't do that, I can sing this," Len assured her with a smile. "I was just surprised at the lyrics." He surveyed them again. The part that made him the most shocked was the chorus.

_'Forgive me... Forgive me..._  
_Love me..._  
_Please..._' he whispered underneath his breath. 'Why has sensei given me this song? Does she know how I feel towards her?' the thought made him more unsettled.

"Well, Len-kun. Now I have given you your special assignment and you have met my happy students over there," she pointed at Luka and Gakupo, who were now packing their things in a grumpy silence. "You can go home."

Len nodded and pocketed the piece of paper. He felt slightly disenheartened, somehow wishing that they could've stayed together today. "Thank you sensei." He bowed to her and left the room without looking back this time. He felt unwanted like a neglected puppy and for some reason his heart ached. As he stepped out of the classroom door Luka called after him.

"Good-bye Len-kun!" He closed the door, but relised he didn't want to leave for home just yet. He wondered down the empty hallway to the front doors and sighed heavily. The heavens had opened and rain fell heavily onto the courtyard outside. He had forgotten his umbrella.

* * *

Instead of trying to walk home and get wet, he decided he'd hang around school a bit longer. His school had many night and weekend classes, so there were a steady stream of adults and some teenagers coming to and from their classes. Few noticed Len, some acknowledged him with a nod or a curt "hello." When Luka and Gakupo left the room, he hid in the boy's toilets. He didn't feel like listening to their bickering.

After a few hours, he became bored. He had looked at every picture and trophey, watched every class and even practiced a bit of his song. The rain hadn't become any lighter and he had received an anxious phone call from his sister.

"Where are you?" she asked him, sounding worried.

"Just at school doing some study," he had replied. "Don't worry, I'll be home soon." He then hung up the phone and turned it off. Something annoyed him about Rin's meddling. He wanted to be alone.

He walked back down the hallway for what felt like the millionth time and stopped outside Yamada-sensei's classroom. The door was ajar and Len could hear talking within. Curious to see who was talking to his music teacher, he peeked into the room.

Yamada-sensei stood by her desk, holding all her paper work in her arms. She was smiling and laughing at a man leaning against the wall. He had his back to Len, but he was sure it was another music teacher. But what hurt him the most was seeing Yamada-sensei's expression. She was blushing and giggled at his talk. He felt as if he had been stabbed. She never looked like that towards him.

"Mi-chan, you are looking so cute today," the man continued, he reached out and stroked her arm. She blushed brighter and let him touch her. He lent in and kissed her on the lips.

Len stared in horror. He couldn't believe what was happening before him. His heart shattered, and tears began to fall. The pain was immense. He must have had shouted out, because the man turned around and Yamada-sensei started.

"Len-kun... Are you ok?" she questioned, wiping her mouth quickly.

"You... How could you... How could you!" he screamed at her. Both of the teachers stared in shock at the boy's anger. "I loved you! How could you do this to me?" Leaving them standing there, frozen to the spot, he ran blindly from the school.

It continued to rain, beating down on his head to the point where he wanted everything just to end.

* * *

Thank you for reading through my story. Next chapter shall be the last. I promise I won't cry. I promise I won't cry... TT^TT POOR LEN!


	6. The Canary's Finale

_OK, last chapter here. I've been procastinating too much for too long over this. I'm sorry lol, scared that I will muck it up somehow._  
_Anyway, be warned of death and insanity in this chapter._

CHAPTER SIX

He slowed down and stopped running when he came to the end of the school courtyard. Panting hard, he turned his face up at the sky, wanting the rain to wash away the tears. The cold rain pelted his upturned face, stinging his sensitive cheeks. His legs felt weak and his knees buckled. He grabbed the chain link fence to steady himself. His stomach heaved and he doubled over. He thought he was going to be sick. The constant roar of the rain falling around him made him very agaitated. 'Why is it raining now?' he thought moodily.

He heard a voice calling his name over the heavy rain. He peered over at the school building and saw Yamada-sensei standing on the steps. He slunk away, letting the grey shadows of the rain consume his figure. He wasn't going to allow her see him looking like an abandouned puppy in the rain. He walked for what felt like hours before he collapsed down an alleyway in between two tall buildings. He clutched his head; the rain was drilling into his skull, making him crazy.

"Stop it! Stop it!" he screamed out, wishing everthing could end then. 'I have no reason to exsist,' he thought, 'Why do I have to suffer?' The rain couldn't wash away his dark thoughts or the evil voices that were now whispering to him.

He clawed at his face now, scratching his cheeks and making them bleed slightly. The pain cleansed his churning mind, letting him think clearly for only a few seconds before the rain brought the feelings back again. He wanted to punish himself for his stupidity, but most of all he wanted to end this pain. He realised he was now laughing.

"Psychotic... I have a psychotic mind..." he said to himself. "I have to end this... End this pain... End this exsistance..."

He got to his feet ridgidly. The rain had softened to a gentle drizzle, but this didn't help with his mood. "Just stop it already!" he cried, tearing the air around him two. He couldn't take this undescribable feeling anymore. He would sing. Singing always made him feel better. He would sing while he went to end his pain.

"_Without an umbrella, I'm standing like a lonesome drowned rat..._  
_Sound of rain ringing and it's killing my exsistence..._"

He surveyed the landscape. The buildings, the trees, the fences, the houses... All were tainted grey by the drizzle. He stood for awhile in silence, trying to think how he could end this pain. The noise of the rain made his head pound and hurt, so he continued with his song. He began to walk the empty streets.

"_Stop it, stop it, I hope the rain ends soon,_  
_Or I'm gonna break down..._  
_I cried, I cried, no more tears are left..._"

He continued to wander through the streets until he came across a man in uniform. He was a police officer. Len went quiet. The man had an imposing presence about him. He was busy talking on his phone and Len caught sight of a gun at his hip. Police officer's hardly ever carryed weopons with them, so the sight of the shiny black gun made Len feel more at awe with him. His heart stopped beating as he had an idea. 'What if I could end all this with one pull of the trigger?' he questioned himself.

Len waited for the police officer to turn, and bumped into him on purpose. In a quick motion, Len took the gun from its holster and hid it under his shirt.

"Watch where you are going," the man growled at the bedraggled boy. He didn't bother to ask what the boy was doing walking around by himself in the rain.

Len didn't say anything. He just left the policeman, walking at a normal pace. He couldn't believe he had pulled it off. He held the gun carefully like something fragile. The metal was smooth and cool in his numb fingers. He staggered towards the school, his thoughts all jumbled up. He was terrified at what his mind was suggesting he do next. To soothe himself he sung more.

"_Even so, I'm still all wet..._  
_I'm cold._  
_Psychotic, psychotic, I've got a psychotic mind,_  
_I'm so psychotic that I'm gonna vanish into thin air..._  
_It hurts, it hurts, my heart hurts,_  
_Isn't it ludicrous?_"

He halted by the school gates and squinted wistfully through the rain at the building. "I love you deadly..." he whispered.

"I'm scared of myself," he muttered, pulling the gun out and gazing down the barrel. He could end it. Right there, right now, but he knew he had to do something else. If he was to die now, he would spend his whole exsistance alone... If he was to die, he would won't the one he loved to finish it with her own hands... He closed his eyes and smiled. He knew what he had to do.

"_Let me go, ASAP, I want to be relieved,_  
_Somebody's voice is echoing in my head..._" He noticed he was singing again. He went quiet and heard the whispers and murmurs in the back of his mind telling him to end it. Telling him to finish it all off.

He limped into the hallway, dripping water over the clean floor. He hid the gun in his pocket as he enetered Yamada-sensei's dark classroom. He held his breath and crept silently closer.

She was sitting at her computer, all alone. Some hours must have passed because it was getting dark outside. She hadn't heard him enter because she did not turn around. There was no smiles or greetings from her.

He snuck up behind her, his heart beating unbearably hard in his chest. He thought that the teacher would hear it as he got closer. He stood behind her and touched her shoulder. The woman started and looked up. Seeing Len's emotionless and wet hair, she felt worried.

"Len-kun? What's wrong? Why are you soaked?" she asked him, smiling unsure at his blank face.

"Finish me off. Please, with your hands..." he begged her, choking her slightly with his arm he had tighty wrapped around her.

"Len-kun? What are you saying?" she squeaked, panicking now. He was acting strange and she was scared. He pulled the pistol out of his left pocket and pressed it against the back of her head. She felt the cool metal and fell silent in terror.

"It stopped... I can't hear the rain anymore... The voices... Are gone..." he murmured into her ears. She didn't want to scream or cry out in case she provoked him into doing something they would both regret.

"Len-kun... Please... You can't do this... Please... Let's talk about this..." she begged him softly.

"There is nothing to talk about," he whimpered, his voice cracking with emotion. "I love you but you could never love me back." He sounded lonely and distressed, but he pushed the pistol into her head harder.

"Please... Len-kun... You can't do this...If you love me..." she began, trying to appeal to the disturbed boy. Her words tore at Len even more, making him angry. She knew nothing of how he felt for her. He dug his nails into her throat, trying not to look into her eyes. He didn't want to see his reflection in them, he knew it would scare him more. She gasped, then whipped a hand up, trying to knock the gun from Len's hand. He pulled the trigger to make her still.

The echoing bang made him awaken from his delousion. He heard a small sigh and Yamada-sensei fell softly from her chair. He blinked thickly. He was standing and holding something cold in his hand. In front of him he saw blood, and his music teacher had fallen limply onto the ground. "Why? What is this? What happened?" He stared in shock at the scene before him. "It can't be..." he uttered.

He fell to her side and scooped her bleeding body into his arms. He held her tightly. He screamed in pain and confusion as he cutched at her lifeless body. He couldn't understand why he had done it, why he had killed the one he loved. The pain in his heart was unbearable now and he was horrified. He would go to jail for this. He was insane, he couldn't control his actions... What if he hurt others?

He let go of Yamada-sensei. She was dead and there was no way to bring her back. He had ended her life with his own hands... He had to leave her side now, he heard people talking and moving around outside. Someone was bound to have heard the gunshot.

He sprinted from the room, but had to slow to a stop outside in the courtyard. He couldn't move anymore, he was exhausted. He brought his hands to his eyes and saw the blood. Her blood. He could no longer cry, for there were no tears left anymore. He had to finish it off. He saw the gun still in his hand. He bought it up to his head. He had to do it now before anyone could be hurt from him.

"I'm sorry..." he thought of his friends and his family. He then thought of Yamada-sensei and his heart no longer felt warm. "I love you."

He smiled sadly and was comforted by the fact that they could meet in the other life. Perhaps they could be together for ever. He closed his eyes and pulled the trigger.

**_"Singing is my gift to the world, to the ones I love, to the ones that love me... Singing is my way of bringing some life to this dull world, to bring love to the lonely... Please hear me sing and feel happy knowing I did this for you."_**

* * *

Argh! I hope that came out alright, I had to think of an alright way for how Len gets a gun...  
Anyway, for now... Bye!  
PS TT^TT Poor Len-kun...


	7. Appendix

APPENDIX

These are all the songs I used in this story, listed in order of appearance. I have included the translator, programmer and Vocaloid.

Number One - Psychotic Len's Love Song (or Yandelenka Love Song)  
Music by: lelele P, Translations by motokokusanagi2009, sung by Len Kagamine. Watch here (Add www . youtube . com) /watch?v=J-t-wm2BobI

Number Two - I Don't Fly Music by: Toraboruta P, Translations by: motokokusanagi2009, sung by Rin Kagamine. Watch here: /watch?v=7p8AwzkWRdY

Number Three - Persona Alice Music by: Hachi P, Translations by: vgperson, sung by Miku Hatsune. Watch here: /watch?v=lqL_f8oyUSo

Number Four - Perfect Circle Music by: NataP, Translations by: soundares, Sung by Len Kagamine. Watch here: /watch?v=MjBKxKBsZUQ

Number Five - Go Google It Music by: sm6184115, Translations by: RENA, Sung by Gakupo Kamui and Luka Megurine. Watch here:/watch?v=AjbTHFJf6FE

Thank you again for reading my story. Next one shall be based one either a Miku and Kaito song or another twin one. 


End file.
